COLOR PASTEL
by Lizzye BarCy
Summary: El mundo empieza a cobrar forma de nuevo, los niños caen, para que nuevos líderes surjan de las cenizas que dejó la guerra, ¿Qué será de aquellos que aún caminan sobre este mundo?


Esta historia esta basada en Naruto, propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

 **Hyuga Hinata**

Podría parecerse el tiempo, más que a la vida, a la muerte, suspendida e incierta, de formas desconocidas.

Los tintes de una Konoha bastante perdida entre el luto y las lágrimas cristalinas de la Oji-perla, formaban una imagen un tanto compleja, reflejo de el alma de un pueblo, donde el tiempo surcando las cicatrices que solo las espinas de la guerra podían dejar, sanaba el dolor, calmaban el alma de huérfanos, viudos, padres y hermanos desolados.

Más no versaba lo mismo Hinata, para la cual el tiempo, que todo lo cura, no marchaba, se había suspendido en el corazón de la morena y sus labios se habían congelado en un constante mutismo, donde las heridas aún eran frescas, y la sangre aún fluía sobre su blanca piel, donde la culpa aún quemaba el alma.

No era la única doliente, ni la que más había perdido, pero sufría, su dolor, era el inicio y el fin de su pequeño mundo.

La guerra le había arrebatado un hermano, la guerra se había llevado su infancia, la había convertido en huérfana, en sucesora, en líder y su corazón apenas latiendo, luchaba por sobreponerse a todo.

El clan había perdido a dos grandes y a muchos más, cuyos nombres desaparecían, entre lápidas, un clan menguante en una ciudad destrozada, sobre los hombros de una niña. Parecía injusto llevar tanta responsabilidad, cuando albergaba tanto dolor.

Tras el júbilo por el triunfo fotos en la guerra, llegó el dolor profundo, y el fétido olor que la muerte había dejado a su paso, y los Shinobi que pelearon en guerra, volvían con más derrota que gloria a su hogar, como ella.

Había vuelto a las tierras de su clan, derrotada y con un corazón maltratado, había sido recibida por Hanabi, su hermana menor, por el consejo y por tantos rostros desconocidos y acongojados.

Fue justo ella quien atendió cada rostro, los que se iluminaban o destrozaban en cuanto las noticias les eran entregadas. Tantos hombres y mujeres muertos, tanto dolor corriendo.

Eran las calles de Konoha, tan distintas como iguales, a las calles que recorrió en su infancia, aún había ceniza en los tejados y los destrozos del ataque de Pain no habían desaparecido del todo, nuevas lápidas decoraban el cementerio de la aldea de la hoja, habían clanes extintos y otros que recién surgían.

Su primera vez fuera de casa desde que volvió a Konoha, fue una tarde lluviosa por los senderos de su aldea, avanzando a una torre del Hokage apenas cobrando forma.

El sexto Hokage había llamado por los líderes de cada clan en la aldea de la hoja, quería que cada rostro se encontrará con los otros como sus iguales, quería unificar a Konoha en un momento tan difícil como el que enfrentaban.

La reunión cobraba más tiempo del que hubiera querido la mayoría, incluyendo a un Hatake de semblante cansino, con tantas guerras reflejadas en las apenas perceptibles arrugas en su rostro y el señor fruncido en un claro arrepentimiento.

Y ahí estaba ella, un rostro entre muchos, taciturna como casi todos, una joven líder, para un clan tan antiguo como la historia del mundo Shinobi, apaciguaba su corazón, saber que no era la única con estas nuevas responsabilidades, encontrar rostros conocidos entre los nuevos líderes de Konoha.

Tales como el Nara o la Yamanaka, quienes al igual que ella, aún tragaban cristales tras la guerra.

O Naruto, una historia que seguro se iba a contar, el gran héroe de la cuarta guerra Shinobi, aquel hombre que había hecho del corazón de la oji-luna un remolino de emociones, aquel que había otorgado una cortés sonrisa a cuánto la había necesitado, el dueño de los latidos que habían sobrevivido en su pecho.

Aquella sonrisa que había traído calidez y esperanza a la Hyuga, seguía iluminando su vida, y la profundidad del azul de sus ojos, la llevaban a los días de paz, donde pudo ser niña.

Uzumaki Naruto, representante del clan Uzumaki, hermano del la aldea de la hoja.— había dicho Shizune, recibiendo un asentimiento y una sonrisa del rubio por respuesta. —Hyuga Hinata, líder del clan Hyuga…

Las palabras de Shizune hicieron eco en su cabeza, al igual que la vaga respuesta que de sus labios escapó.

Una reverencia cordial, un par de despedidas y Shizune dio por terminada la reunión, retirándose poco a poco los presentes.

Fue cuando la melancolía acrecentó en la Hyuga, mientras de vuelta a su hogar rememoró los últimos giros de su vida.

Justo como Neji le había dicho en algún momento, todos tenemos un destino y es nuestro deber cumplir con el, el destino del hombre, no es otro que forjar su propio camino, correr, hasta que la muerte los alcance… justo como lo había alcanzado a el.

Era momento de seguir, de ser fuerte y valiente, como había prometido a su padre.

No retroceder a sus palabras, porque ese era su camino ninja.

 _ **Hiashi Hyuga. 27.12.XXXX**_ _Es una pequeña de piel clara y cabello obscuro, tan fuerte y valiente, me ha Mirado, con la profundidad y valía de una Hyuga, ha bañado la luna, a mi primogénita, Hinata._

 _ **Bello bananas!!!**_ _ **No me conocen, espero que nunca averigüen que tan enferma estoy, pero, he aquí, mi primer gran historia, que puede ser un gran problema para la hikikomori aquí presente, pero, ¡¡¡le echaré ganas!!!**_ _ **Ok, decidí comenzar con la vieja confiable, Hinata, de Naruto, porque, podría ser el personaje que más domino. Y el que me dejó con ganas de más.**_ _ **Espero, que sean quienes sean, me acompañen en esta historia, cuyo final ya fue decidido, pero que no tiene desarrollo…aún.**_


End file.
